


(I'll Keep You My) Dirty Little Secret

by konimello



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, yaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konimello/pseuds/konimello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated it. Jaime hated Bart's teasing, he hated how much he wanted to cut this short and just come now. He hated it, and he didn't want Bart to ever stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I'll Keep You My) Dirty Little Secret

“Bart...”

 

Jaime shivered as kisses peppered his neck, moving slowly backward to that spot that Bart knew he loved. His hands gripped Bart's biceps tightly, slowly starting to dig in. He'd cut his nails after seeing the marks on Bart's body last time – not that he had a problem with it, but the rest of the team didn't exactly know that they were more than just hanging out, yet. Luckily, he could stop himself from making any noises that were too loud; by his reckoning, they would only be heard if someone was listening in at the door. He hoped.

 

He threw his head back and let out a sharp gasp as he felt the speedster's breath reach the side of his neck, just as he reached his target. Bart's hands pulled Jaime's hips closer as his teeth bit down. Lightly at first, beginning to nibble, and then – well, that was definitely going to leave a mark. Jaime couldn't stop himself from letting out a low groan, grinding down into Bart's lap. He growled, and tightened his grip on Jaime's cheeks. As much as Jaime loved his boyfriend's hyperness and sense of humour, nothing could beat the way he completely turned in the bedroom. It was almost as if he was a different person; Jaime doubted anyone but him would believe that Bart could ever be so focussed.

 

His back arched as Bart lapped him up, tongue teasing the now sensitive spot on his neck. He couldn't take it any longer and pushed the younger boy back, giving Jaime a chance to launch his own attack with his lips. He pushed in without permission – he knew Bart liked it when he took charge – and began to roam, mixing the heat with his own. Bart allowed him to continue for a few seconds before abruptly cutting it short, one hand tilting Jaime's head to look at him.

 

Bart's other hand ghosted along Jaime's shaft, earning a small whimper from the older boy. He hated it. Jaime hated Bart's teasing, he hated how much he wanted to cut this short and just come now. He hated it, and he didn't want Bart to ever stop. Bart's thumb glided over the tip, collecting the wetness that began to gather. He lifted his hand up, not losing eye contact as his tongue darted out, tasting the salty liquid. He reached out towards Jaime, inviting him to do the same. Jaime made sure to hold his gaze just as steady as Bart, as he took the thumb in his mouth and sucked lightly As much as he would have cringed at the idea before all of this, he loved tasting himself on Bart. He pushed his teeth down lightly, beginning to nibble down it.

Bart bit his lip as he watched his boyfriend move up and down. He knew that Jaime thought he was a tease, but _come_ on, he had some pretty good moves himself.

Jaime touched Bart's free hand lightly inviting it to take the place of his now occupied one.  
Bart smirked as he grasped Jaime's cock lightly, spreading the rest of the precome that had leaked while Jaime had his mouth round his thumb. He twitched as he imagined what else Jaime should have his mouth around.

Bart began to stroke slowly up and down as he tightened his grip. He felt Jaime bite down harder for a second and then began retreating. He moved his hand out of the way as Jaime pushed forwards, catching the smaller boy's lips between his own. Bart pushed against him, making Jaime throw his arms down on the bed to keep himself steady. Jaime fought back, knowing that once he was in control of the kiss, Bart would let his do anything. His tongue stroked Bart's, lapping at it as he pushed his head further forwards. Bart recoiled slightly, other arm moving to push Jaime down. He wasn't fast enough, and found his arm pinned back by another. Jaime used his momentum to push back up, so that they were both sitting straight up. He reached down, caressing the hand around his member as he moved to Bart's. He didn't start as slowly as Bart had done to him; he knew that being a speedster meant that Bart was impatient. He liked it fast and hard, and that was Jaime's plan.

 

“Jaime!” Bart gasped as he thrusted up into his hand. Gasps interrupted Jaime's chuckle, subsiding to a steady pant as Bart gripped him tighter. His other hand snaked behind Bart, thumb rubbing circles on his cheek, before sliding to his centre. Jaime trailed a few fingers down, teasing his hole. He was tempted, **so** tempted but he didn't want to regret not buying any lube.

Bart let out a groan, yanking Jaime's head backwards as he continued riding his hand. He tugged faster and Jaime brought him closer to the edge.

“Come on, Bart,” Jaime whispered, flicking his thumb over Bart's head as he started to slow down.

“No!” Bart gasped, pushing forwards roughly. “Don't...”

“Don't what?” The older boy replied, smirking. He continued rubbing circles around the tip, making Bart grind his teeth at the throbbing heat between his legs.

“Please, Jaime...” He was so close. _Sooo cloooose._ He hated Jaime so much right now for slowing down. “Please, let me...”

“Well, since you asked so... nicely...” He gritted his teeth to stop his own moan from escaping as he returned his hand, gaining speed. Bart was back to thrusting, pushing forwards. Their knuckles grazed awkwardly, but that didn't deter them from matters at hand. Or rather, in hand.

“Jaime – Jaime, I'm-” Bart's sentence was cut short by the high pitched moans flowing from his mouth. Jaime continued pumping with a sticky hand until he knew Bart couldn't take it any more, and leaned back to give his boyfriend more room to finish him off.

Bart's hand jerked out of time as he felt his release fill himself. The pleasure continued to run through him as he grasped Jaime firmer. The sound of Bart's pants echoed in Jaime's head, and it didn't take long for his own come to spill on the both on them. He gasped for breath as Bart collapsed down beside him, throwing an arm over his lover's waist. Bart nestled his head in the crook of Jaime's shoulder. There would be time time clean up later, but for now, the two were content to just lie in each other's arms as they came down from their sexual high. Jaime let his mind relax, forgetting about everything he had to worry about.

Which he definitely regretted the next morning, once Gar pointed out the monstrosity of a hickey on his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I don't really write, but there was a shockingly small amount of Bart/Jaime smut on here, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. (Also, no idea what age they are here. Whatever you're comfortable with! :P)


End file.
